<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Усталость by ruzhen_zov (ruzhenzov)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444549">Усталость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov'>ruzhen_zov (ruzhenzov)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Выкладки fandom Anime shelter 2020: визуал G — PG-13 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Angst, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Out of Character, Self-Harm, alternative universe, fandom Anime Shelter 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллаж, вдохновлённый одноимённой работой (мини, низкий рейтинг).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momo &amp; Yuki (IDOLiSH7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Выкладки fandom Anime shelter 2020: визуал G — PG-13 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Усталость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313440">Усталость</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame">mizuame</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>